


The brightest angel

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will languishes in Chilton's care and reflects on Hannibal, his very own devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The brightest angel

The devil doesn’t force people to do things. He persuades them, makes them see how it could be advantageous to do what he oh so helpfully suggests.  
Will Graham knows this better than most.  
His devil is in his head, whispering sweet nothings about blood and murder.  
Hannibal’s influence works even while he’s in Chilton’s care.  
He hears the oddly accented, rich voice above the screams of the other patients.  
“Will,” it says. “Listen to me, calm yourself. All you need is a stream. Can you see it?”  
He can.   
The stress fades, but then he sees that the water is blood.  
The stag watches him from one shore.  
The symbol of his madness stares at him, its antlers stained with innocent blood.  
“Will,” says Hannibal’s voice. “It’s alright. You bathe in my essence now.”  
He recalls Hannibal’s sure touch and how he loved it.  
Hannibal comes to see him, to gloat over his distress.  
Will wants to strangle him, to feel him struggle for air.  
“You did this,” he would say. “I am your creation.”

*  
Morningstar. The brightest angel, the proudest.  
God’s own favorite.  
How could a mortal resist him in all his glory?

*  
Will wakes in a cold sweat, his body aching.  
He was strangling Hannibal in his dream, and he was hard enough to cut glass.  
Hannibal gasped and struggled, and he was hard too, breathing harshly against Will’s skin.  
He recalls Hannibal coming as he choked the air out of him.  
His own orgasm was dark and intense.  
Sex and death.  
Doesn’t get more primal than that.  
He found Hannibal’s blood thirst within himself.  
What do you do when you are in love with the devil?  
If you desire to be his bride?  
Give yourself over to him and hope for the best?  
Will knows that is what he’ll do now.


End file.
